Hallren Yuillya
It was Hallren. History First appears in Chapter 3, asking Hamara if the three unexpected visitors (Embera Arlen, Iva Black, Indri Ann A Jones, called the Angels collectively) are actually spies. He is reluctantly persuaded to bring the trio along to Nuam-La by Hamara in company with the Honor Guard (Ero, Yume, Kian Linair). Responds quickly to the danger when Yume sounds his horn requesting help during the first demon attack on Embera. Ero ends up using Hallren's staff to knock Embera clear of the Demon attacking her. Nuam-La Once in Nuam-La, Hallren presents the rest of the travelling party to his Aunt, Queen Nabeitha Illianya. He later sends a resistant Kian back into the woods to lead a patrol investigating the prior Demon attack. In Chapter 8, he is briefly spotted during a religious service giving Kian and Indri an extremely irritated look. When he is seen again at the leg wrestling competition, he is surrounded by pretty elven ladies - but his grumpy expression says he's not having much fun. He later catches Iva and Fox alone, but his insults get him bitten by Fox. Embera arrives to reinforce the duo but Hallren simply continues slinging insults until the trio decide to simply ignore him. Later, Hallren orders Kian to stay in Nuam-La instead of following Hamara on another trip to the Ellamulora. He gets quite upset when Kian refuses the order, but does heed Kian's advice to try ruling through fear. He finds Iva practicing swordplay, challenges her and beats her severely, leaving her half buried in earth and concussed. Razing During the beginning of the Razing, Hallren was in a tower, reading notes about the Elf-Human War that had been sent to him when the commotion in the street catches his attention. Seeing a huge number of Demons chasing citizens below, he rushes to the street to lead the defense. Hearing Iva's report on Yume and Meiya's deaths makes him theorize that the Demons need a piece of flesh to remain corporeal. Sending Embera and Iva to the Great Hall, he leads the armed forces of Nuam-La into battle. He quickly got a chance to test his theory and found it to be correct. The Prince of Yulliya desperately defended the citizens, putting himself at risk time and again until it looked like he was doomed, only to be rescued by Kian. Hallren is soon found regrouping in one corner of the town with what civilians and soldiers he can gather. However Hallren and the few surviving officers are quickly arriving at the same conclusion: surrounded and outnumbered, they are doomed. Worse he then learns that the "safe" place he had been sending people - the Great Hall - had been overrun from within somehow. One officer points out that alone among the elves, Kian is still able to summon fire. Hallren hatches a desperate plan: have Kian raze the city, destroying all the Demons within and without. Kian and others object, but Hallren points out that if it's not done, the Demon horde will easily wipe out all of Illianya. One soldier revolts at the suggestion and tries to kill Hallren, but Kian stops him and agrees to raze the city. Hallren has the few remaining elves with magic left make a protected zone for them to hide in. After the gigantic fireball passes, a shocked Hallren seeks out Kian among the scorched and lifeless ruins of Nuam-La. He shows some compassion for the first time to the wretched Kian, and cannot even find a retort when the other calls him a monster. Sever Post Razing finds Hallren attending to an injured Hamara as Kian brings Iva, Indri, and Embera to see her. She requests that he take the trio with him to Yuillya. He briefly objects, but when she begs him to, he agrees. He is then on hand for her prophecy which seems to name him as one of the seven lights that would oppose a great darkness. He is quite sad to see her taken away to get her medical help. He instructs the Angels to get ready to pack, and is offended when Iva expresses doubt that he'll hold to his promise to Hamara. He then gives instructions to warn the rest of the elven cities of the threat the Demons pose, and decides he will lead his small band through human controlled Degora to reach Yuillya as quickly as possible. He is also on-hand when Fox reappears, and at first is against his coming along - until Fox manages to inadvertently embarrass Iva and amuse him, at which point he decides he'd be glad to have the young Changeling along. After a final check to be sure that every single Demon had been eliminated, he leads his party (Angels, Kian, Fox) south into Degora. That night, he again asks Kian what he is, and listens intently as his old friend reveals he's been living a lie: he's not an Elf, but an Elemental. Hallren has some follow up questions that devolve into an argument with Kian, but when that distraction ends all Hallren can do is mourn his failure to protect the people of Nuam-La. The next morning Hallren is very eager to get moving, rudely awakening the party quite early. He ignores or shrugs off complaints from every member of the group (except Fox) as he rushes them south. He does eventually relent but even then he's quite bitter about it. Kian calls him out, and forces Hallren to back down and take a rest. That night Hallren responds quickly when Fox sounds the alarm that their camp has been found, but the party is quickly surrounded by human soldiers. Hallren refuses to surrender the group, and the party begins a fighting retreat. When Indri is knocked rom her mount, Hallren rides in to rescue her. He recognizes the trap the humans are trying to herd them into and tries to fight the group clear, but ultimately the party is surrounded, overwhelmed, and captured. Hallren ends up being the first presented to the Magician Phoenix, who quickly decides he's not very interesting. Pre-Comic In the short story "The Cake Incident" Hallren is first seen trying to dodge the persistent Lady Prusillia, to whom he is engaged due to a "forceful suggestion" by the King and Queen of Yuillya (his parents). He complains to Hamara, who tells him not to worry. At Hallren's birthday celebration some time later, Hamara slips him a note to not eat the cake Lady Prusillia had baked, and to pass on the warning to Kian. Seeing Kian is already eating the cake, Hallren elects to not warn him. He later gloats a bit at a very upset Kian, who is suffering from the effects of the laxatives the cake was laced with. Personality Likes Hamara. Dislikes just about everything else, particularly humans. Abilities Earth-blessed elf. Category:Characters